Black Birds
by SethMaxwell06
Summary: When Harry Potter first moved to Namimori with his godfathers, he never expected anything exciting. After all, with Voldemort dead what else was there to do? Then he met Hibari Kyouya and it went down hill from there. One-shot


Yes, I went there! I blame my muse okay! -sigh- Anyway! This is actually a rather old one-shot I started about a year ago when I was still living in Florida. But for some reason I've been on a writing frenzy and I decided to finish it. It's not as great as my newer stuff and some of you might think I'm on crack because of this, but I don't care. Also this reminded me of how much I hate writing in first person. It's awkward and bleh! So yes! Let us begin!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn! They belong to J.K Rowling and Akira Amano

**Warnings:** Slash/yaoi (malexmale pairing), AU, OCC?, slighest bit of citrus toward the end

**Pairings:** Kyouya Hibari/Harry Potter, mentions of Neville/Luna and Cedric/OMC, past Cedric/Harry and Krum/Hermione

* * *

_**Black Birds**_

_A KHR/Harry Potter crossover one-shot_

* * *

**Harry's POV**

It's nights like these when everything is still and quiet, when the sky is clear and the stars are out, that I can just sit and think. I think of various things, mostly about my past and how it's changed who I am; made me a different person from whom I thought I would be. I think about how I wound up where I am today and wonder what the hell happened or how it happened. But then I realize that I know the answer to that. It only took one person to change my destiny, to forcefully yank me out of my exile and put me where I am today. I had thought when I defeated Voldemort in the grave yard in my fourth year, it was over. Finally I could be at peace. No longer was I burdened with the responsibility of protecting an entire society; no longer did I have to worry about my imminent death hanging over my head.

Finally I was free! I could continue my schooling without worries or care. But I was wrong. People always want more, more than you're ever willing to give. Despite everything, they still wanted more. If it wasn't the press trying to interview me it was Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore trying to get me to marry Ginny. I cared about Ginny, but as a little sister and I didn't want to ruin that. I knew she had a crush on me since we met, but I never tried to get her hopes up. It angered me that yet knowing all of this, after explaining my feelings for her, they continued to push her onto me hoping I would give. Not likely, after all I wasn't straight. I figured that out during my fourth year thanks to Cedric. Solving the riddle wasn't the only thing we did in the Prefect's bathroom that night.

Cedric (whom I nearly had a heart attack over that night; he was lucky he ducked the Killing Curse!) and Hermione along with Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and most of the Weasley clan supported me. They wanted me to be happy feeling that I deserved it. Unfortunately Ron wanted me to marry his sister, although I wasn't really sure if it was because he wanted her happy or if because as my family the Weasley's would have access to my money. I never really found out, but at this point I don't care.

Needless to say things had been hectic and I just wanted to leave. The whole situation was quickly turning my mood toward magic and the Wizarding World sour. I think Sirius and Remus sensed this because before I knew it, they were making plans on leaving England with me. After all, Sirius was finally free of his charges after Wormtail had been caught at the graveyard and he had finally gotten a trial! Also, he became my rightful guardian. Nothing could have fouled my mood that day, not even that bloody git Snape! I remember the excitement I felt when they told me their plan. I felt like a five year old hyped up on sugar and caffeine.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Harry yawned as he carefully walked down the stairs toward the kitchen. Even though it was nearly nine in the morning, the gloom of Grimmauld's still lingered in the air yet it didn't bother Harry much. He was used to it by now. What he cared about most at this point was getting something to eat because it felt like his stomach was going to eat itself out of his body if he didn't. __Turning a corner and pushing the door open, sleepy green eyes blinked curiously as they peered in. Sirius and Remus stood at the kitchen table hovering over a large piece of paper muttering to each other and sometimes pointing at the paper. It was obvious they were debating over something which made Harry curious._

_"What are you two looking at?" he questioned startling them. _

_Coughing, Remus explained, "We were making plans. We know that things are becoming hectic here and we can see that you're unhappy. So Sirius and I decided that perhaps the best course of action is to move away from England."_

_"Move?" Harry inquired, curious now. __Sirius nodded, "Yeah, we need to get you away from here. You deserve to spend what's left of your youth in peace and be given the opportunity to grow up normally for once." _

_Harry furrowed his brows, slowly taking this in. It did sound like the perfect plan. They would move to a place where no one knew him and he could actually have a relatively normal life. But then the idea of his magical education came up. Although he wanted to get away, he didn't want to give up magic. _

_"But wait, what about my magical education?" Harry asked. Remus smiled as he replied, "We'll take care of that. You've already had me as a teacher and despite his looks, Sirius knows quite a few useful spells. We'll just get permission from the Ministry of the country we move to, to allow you to be homeschooled and to use your wand." Harry perked at this, his green eyes shining with excitement. This was all perfect! He had always wanted to go somewhere new but never had the chance because of the Dursleys. _

_Moving toward the table, he saw that the map turned out to be one of Japan. Raising an eyebrow, he silently questioned them why Japan. Remus chuckled, "Japan's Ministry is much better run and not as strict with certain things. Plus they're more humanitarian toward people such as myself so if we moved there, I could legally adopt you once we become citizens." Remus barely finished his sentence before Harry tackled him, babbling a mile a minute. Sirius burst into laughter and smiled at his mate and godson. Yes, this would be a good decision. This would make them all happy in the end._

-x-x-x-x-x-

A breeze ruffled my hair drawing me out of my memory. Yes, moving to Japan had been a good idea. Of course many people were torn about the situation. There were some that were angry or fearful of my leaving, whispers of me becoming the next Dark Lord and plotting everyone's death. Pfft! As if! Of course Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny weren't happy, but I didn't care. I was finally going to be free! Then there were those who were happy for me including Hermione, Neville, Luna and Cedric. It had been hard to leave them behind, but we promised to write to each other often which made me smile. I got a few gifts from them although Cedric's was… pleasurable to say the least.

Sometimes I still blush when I think about the handsome Hufflepuff although I know that Kyouya would hunt Cedric down if he ever found out. My precious cloud is rather possessive of me and I didn't want to lose a good friend over something silly. Perhaps letting Kyouya and Cedric meet isn't such a good idea. Last I heard from him was a few weeks ago. Apparently he was promoted as Head Auror and was dating a young muggle college student named Michael. I was even sent a picture of them.

Michael was quite small for his age, being twenty three, barely reaching Cedric's collarbone (Cedric himself was well over six feet). His hair was a deep red (it reminded me of blood for some reason) that fell over the right side of his face and he had stunning blue eyes. He was a foreign exchange student from America, New York City I believe and was studying Fine Arts as his major. They looked rather happy in the picture with Cedric cradling Michael to his side and grinning widely while Michael waved shyly from the picture, blushing. I was happy for them and I couldn't wait to meet Michael. He sounded great.

Hermione worked hard and gained her wish to become a teacher at Hogwarts taking the position of Transfiguration. After the huge falling out she had with Ron after I left, she tried dating Viktor Krum again for a while, but they broke it off about three years ago and I don't think she's seeing anyone right now. But then again knowing Mione, she's too busy with her lessons to deal with men anyway. What had surprised me were Luna and Neville getting together. Not only that, but recently Neville proposed although they haven't set a date for the wedding. They wanted to wait until they finished their expedition through the Amazon before making plans.

Luna was hunting for rare magical animals in the Amazon in order to help update creature books for the Wizarding World while Neville had gone along to keep an eye on his fiancé as well as use the opportunity to gather rare plants. He was the current Herbology teacher at Hogwarts. I was thrilled of course when I received news of their engagement if a bit shocked, but I sent my congratulations. And they of course offered me an invitation underlining "Bring your boyfriend and family" several times. I still find that amusing.

Although I had to wonder if Kyouya would wish to go with me since really none of my old friends have had the opportunity to meet him despite what I've told them about him. Knowing him, he'll say something about not wanting to mingle with herbivores or that he didn't like crowding. But perhaps he would at least consider since he knows how much my old friends mean to me and respects my feelings on the matter. Shaking my head, I felt myself grin. Yes my life changed quite a bit since moving to Namimori, Japan. It's changed in ways I haven't revealed to the others. After all, they have their secrets and I have mine. It's funny every time I think about it.

Who would have thought that moving to Namimori would throw me from a world of magic to the world of the mafia? Perhaps whatever star I was born under has a strange concept of irony. I suppose I'll never really know, but either way things certainly became interesting the moment I stepped into the seemingly innocent town. I had been embarrassed at first as I stepped into Namimori Middle School. Because of my lack of muggle education since I began attending Hogwarts, I had a hard time trying to catch up and Remus had thought it would be best if I was held a year behind.

So instead of attending High School as I was supposed to, I was attending my third year of Middle School. But I had promised to make up for it by studying my hardest which pleased Remus while Sirius just made faces at the concept of studying. Either way, my first day had been interesting to say the least. Although many students stared at me (apparently my looks turned a few heads since foreign students were a rarity), few dared to approach me. I pegged it off as they thought perhaps my Japanese was still rough around the edges (thank Merlin for translation spells) and so I didn't think much of it. But by lunch, someone became brave enough to approach.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Harry sat at his desk as he put away his books and pulled out his lunch while students mingled in the room. Some brought their own lunches while some went to buy it. Stretching his arms a bit, he glanced out the window admiring the blue sky and pleasant day, although his gaze was drawn away for a moment by two people whom were walking along the yard. __One was tall and looked older dressed in uniform while his hair was combed out in a strange fashion that reminded Harry of that American muggle singer Elvis or something. The other was shorter and younger looking, but more fierce with dark hair and pale skin. His uniform jacket hung off his shoulders and he carried metal weapons as he strode with a confident air. Both wore armbands showing off their status as the Disciplinary Committee._

_Shrugging, he looked away. It wasn't any of his business and it wasn't like he planned on causing any problems. As he began to unpack his lunch, a shadow fell over him and he looked up blinking wide green eyes at one of his classmates. He had, strangely enough, gray spiky hair. His skin was a bit tan and even under his uniform Harry could tell he was muscled giving the impression that he enjoyed outdoor activities. His hands were wrapped in bandages and he was smiling widely._

"_You're Potter Harry right?" the strange boy questioned. When Harry nodded, he continued, "I'm Sasagawa Ryohei! You should join the boxing club! It's EXTREME!" Harry blinked, caught off guard by the exuberance of his classmate. He was struck speechless. But apparently that didn't deter Ryohei as he went on about introducing Harry to his younger sister and before he knew it, Harry was being dragged along the halls with his lunch firmly in hand._

-x-x-x-x-x-

That was the first time I ever met Tsuna and the others. I didn't know then how much they would end up meaning to me nor what kind of world I would become involved in. But thinking on it now, they're worth it. Yamamoto Takeshi had been amusing and great to get along with. He was easy going and always seemed to smile despite the situation. Yet if anyone he cared for was threatened, he became serious and deadly with his sword. I had to admire him for that. Gokudera Hayato was the only other exchange student in Namimori; a genius from an Italian mafia family. He was very bright and brilliant when it came to book work, yet he had a short temper which reminded me of Ron. But what Ron lacked in good qualities, Gokudera made up with his never ending loyalty toward Tsuna. I swear that man sometimes reminds me of an eager puppy which was a bit endearing.

But the person I could relate to the most was definitely Sawada Tsunayoshi. He reminded me of myself in various ways. He was often picked on or belittled by his classmates much like I had been by my relatives. I used to become quite angry whenever they called him "No-Good Tsuna" and had to restrain myself from hexing students for their comments. Yet despite Tsuna's lack of any real skill he was a strong person. He cared deeply for his friends and was very protective of them, often doing what he could to shield them even in times when he was powerless. I admired that about him and I told him so on several occasions, although Tsuna usually blushed and became a stuttering mess if I did. It was funny.

For a time I had been happy and things had been relatively peaceful, but my luck has always been less than wonderful so it was only a matter of time before things had been set into motion. It was nearly two weeks later that I finally met Hibari Kyouya, the Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Harry yawned as he slowly made his way down the hall and toward the stairs. Damn teachers could be annoying as hell sometimes and it took all of the raven haired teen's strength to not to cast a silencing charm on his sensei. It was tempting, but not worth the effort. __Glancing at his watch, Harry frowned. He was supposed to meet Tsuna outside to walk home with him since Yamamoto had baseball practice and Gokudera was home with a cold. __Deciding to pick up the pace, Harry moved down the stairs quickly as the little voice in the back of his head nagged at him. It was the voice that usually warned him when something wasn't right and Harry had learned to trust it. He bit his lip, "I hope Tsuna is okay."_

_After quickly switching out his shoes, Harry jogged out and searched the yard quickly. His eyes immediately found what he was looking for and he felt anger well up in him. Tsuna was backed into a corner with several guys looking ready to tear into him. Without much thought, he ran over calling out, "Hey! Leave him alone!"_

_The guys turned on him and sneered. The obvious leader stepped forward and jeered, "This ain't your fight kid so get lost."_

"_Hell no! That's my friend and I won't let you hurt him!"_

"_Oh? What are you gonna do if I do hurt him?" the leader smirked. Harry glared as he replied, "I think that would be obvious to anyone with a brain." Of course this made the leader mad and quickly the gang of thugs was swarming him. _

_Now Harry didn't have any real combat skills at least physically, but he had quick reflexes from his years as a Seeker. So it was rather easy for Harry to dodge the attacks as he held back the urge to laugh when the thugs crashed into each other or stumbled over their own feet like bumbling idiots. __Their anger rose at being made fools of and they tried hard to harm the smaller teen, but Harry knew that anger often blinded people. He knew from experience so he just continued to dodge hoping to wear them down and give himself and Tsuna enough time to make a run for it. Harry wasn't foolish enough to think he could beat them without magic so he was aiming for an alternate solution. __Suddenly there was a loud crack, almost as if bone was being broken. Everyone stilled and looked over. The gang members looked ready to wet themselves while Tsuna became pale, stuttering out, "H-Hibari-san!"_

_Harry blinked as Hibari Kyouya stood there in all his glory his tonfas raised. At his feet was one of the thugs, blood trickling from his nose and a few teeth were missing. He couldn't say he felt bad for the guy because then he would be lying. __No words were exchanged as Hibari crouched a little before attacking reminding Harry of some sort of wild animal, a lion or perhaps a wolf. He moved with skill and grace, yet his blows were powerful with intent to harm. It unnerved Harry slightly and made him wonder what had happened in Hibari's childhood that inspired him to be who he was, to be strong and violent. _

_It wasn't long before Hibari defeated his opponents appearing slightly irritated and disappointed although Harry couldn't be sure. Feeling that there was no reason to stick around and that it was late enough, Harry turned to walk toward Tsuna offering the younger teen a smile. Tsuna offered a shaky smile back before his face became even paler as he cried out, "Look out Potter-kun!"_

_He heard the tonfas before Tsuna even opened his mouth to warn him. Without thought, Harry ducked into a slight crouch feeling the weapon breeze over his hair before spinning and jumping back, green eyes immediately trained on Hibari. __His muscles were tense and eyes slowly narrowed as he watched the other dark haired teen for movement. It was one of the few times that Harry was thankful he was able to get his eyes magically fixed before he left England, otherwise his glasses would have had him at a disadvantage. __Harry wasn't sure how to read Hibari, yet he couldn't help but notice a strange glint in those blue-grey eyes. There was curiosity, a hunger for violence and a challenge as well as the slightest sliver of surprise. _

_Although he couldn't really blame the Disciplinary Prefect since he figured it wasn't often that someone was able to dodge Hibari's tonfas. Yet Harry felt the need to kick himself. Hadn't he wanted to lay low and not draw attention to himself?_

"_You should know by now that that's never going to happen," a voice in the back of his mind stated knowingly. Harry shoved the little bastard into a box and threw away the key. Right now he had more important things to worry about, such as the tonfas heading for his face. __Again he dodged, thanking the higher powers for his natural reflexes and honed Seeker skills. Harry could imagine that Tsuna's jaw had unhinged itself by now and Hibari wasn't looking any happier. If anything, those eyes narrowed more and held a fire of anger. _

"_I'll bite you to death," he hissed, his usual catch phrase. Yet for his effort, Hibari couldn't land a hit on Harry. The young wizard wondered how long they would keep this up because he wouldn't show it, but he was getting tired. __Plus he could feel his magic bubbling under his skin, ready to lash out and attack Hibari, which he wouldn't allow. He didn't want to hurt the other and he didn't want to reveal himself. Using magic was just definitely not a good idea. _

_Several long minutes passed as Hibari continued to attack Harry before he finally stopped and stared hard at the other teen. Harry stared back trying not to flinch under the intense gaze, green eyes locking with blue-grey. Finally after a moment, Hibari tucked his tonfas away and turned walking off without a word leaving Harry blinking in confusion. __It was quiet for another minute before Tsuna snapped out of his daze and rushed over to Harry, "Potter-kun! Are you alright?" _

_Turning to the younger teen, Harry smiled as he replied, "Yes I'm perfectly fine Tsuna. Are you alright?"_

"_Y-Yes, I'm fine. T-Thank you for helping me," Tsuna murmured gazing at Harry with gratitude. Harry smiled and patted his head, "No need to thank me. That's what friends are for right?" Tsuna blushed but smiled widely and nodded, glad to know that Harry thought of him as a friend. _

_Noticing how late it was getting, Harry questioned, "Shall we get going? I'm sure your mom is wondering where you are and I know for a fact that Sirius will go bloody insane if I'm even a second late. He worries too much like that." _

_Tsuna laughed and nodded as he adjusted his bag before walking out of the school yard. They talked easily as they headed down the road, unaware of two separate gazes watching them. One was of a certain Disciplinary Prefect while the other was of a cunning, sadistic Italian Mafioso baby. _

-x-x-x-x-x-

I couldn't help but snicker at the memory. I mean really, how many people could say the first time they met their boyfriend he was trying to beat the crap out of them? Not very many that I know of in my opinion, but then again that's Kyouya for you. He's in a category all his own. Yawning, I glance at the sky watching the moon. I don't know how late it is, but I can feel that it would probably be best if I went to bed. But I can't really find the energy to move. After all, there's no one home and the house is empty. It's kinda lonely. Kyouya has been gone for nearly a month now, another mission about the Boxes. At least he'll be home tomorrow but still.

Shifting a bit and adjusting my yukata, I gaze at the stars once more. I wonder if Kyouya's watching them too, if maybe he's thinking about me. I highly doubt it since he's not really the romantic, sentimental type but it's nice to ponder over it from time to time. I suppose to most people our relationship is anything but normal. Kyouya and I are both emotionally crippled in some way which makes our relationship unusual since we don't act or communicate as normal couples would. But I don't really mind, it works for us and that's what matters.

Although thinking back on it, things between us have never been normal even from day one. I mean, he took to stalking me after our little fight although I didn't know at the time, that's how good he was. He eventually told me himself a few years ago. It was no wonder I was more paranoid during that time and thinking I was going crazy from stress. Damn sexy Prefect.

And the closest thing to dating we ever got in the beginning was him randomly walking up to me in school and demanding I fight him. Poor Tsuna looked ready to faint. Gokudera defended me of course, he was very respectful toward me when he found out I protected Tsuna from the thugs. Yamamoto had laughed at the whole thing and commented on how he was glad I made friends with Kyouya. That got him a pretty nasty glare from what I can remember.

Of course I agreed every time even though I didn't know how to fight very well. But after that first meeting between us, I had Remus sign me up for a martial arts class feeling it would be best if I learned how to defend myself. But really either way it didn't matter, I would agree if only to save my friends from being "bitten to death". So once a week I found myself on the school roof dodging Kyouya's tonfas honing my reflexes and slowly building up on what I learned in my classes.

While most would see the routine as torture, I found it to be welcomed. It became familiar, comforting almost in a strange sadistic way. We never really talked, yet it felt like there was a bit of an understanding between us. We both knew we were different from our peers, that we were outcasts in some way. Perhaps that's why we were drawn to each other, took solace in each other's company. Of course Kyouya would deny it completely, but it doesn't really matter to me. That's how I felt about the situation. I can remember when that understanding grew into a sort of respect.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_The sun burned and blazed over head as heat suffocated them. The roof was definitely hot since it was the highest point and the heat from the earth often rose up into the air. Harry could honestly say he hated the heat especially right now. __His uniform was sticking to him, the sweat making his skin itch and his bangs stick to his forehead. His jacket had been discarded long ago and the few top buttons of his shirt had been undone giving a peak of a golden chain. _

_It had been a combined gift from his friends before left. The trinket on the chain was a tiny golden snitch that actually moved and flew around, although Harry had to charm it while he was in public. After all he had a low profile to maintain. Huffing softly, he wiped his brow and gazed across the roof at Hibari. The Prefect didn't seem to be doing much better. __Like Harry, he had discarded his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt a bit. His bangs also stuck to his forehead as sweat clung to his skin. Although he wouldn't say it to his face, Harry had to admit that Hibari was good looking. He had a wild, animalistic sort of beauty to him with his dark hair and his intense eyes. If he wasn't so scary, Harry was sure that Hibari would have quite a big fan club. _

"_How long do you intend to keep this up Hibari-san?" Harry questioned. Of course he wasn't asking because he was tired or hot or anything like that. Okay maybe he had been, but that was beside the point._

_It definitely was a bad day to be brawling on the school roof and Harry wasn't sure how much longer he'd last before passing out from heat stroke. But of course Hibari didn't answer. Instead he charged, his tonfas gleaming in the sun blinding Harry for a second and that second was all Hibari needed. __Harry coughed as one of the metal weapons targeted his abdomen forcing the air from his lungs. Gasping, he winced when the other knocked him onto his back and he smacked his head on the roof. Hissing and feeling dizzy from both the pain and sudden vertigo, Harry blinked dazed. But again his instincts kicked in and without prompt, he rolled out of the way avoiding a tonfa planting itself in his face. _

_With flowing movements, Harry swept his leg under Hibari effectively knocking him onto his back before standing swaying unsteadily. He took several steps back and watched Hibari warily while mentally checking himself over. __His stomach and chest were definitely going to be hurting later with major bruising. He was having slight trouble breathing and his head was throbbing like someone was hammering hot spikes into his skull. He had to blink to focus his vision and the heat wasn't helping. _

"_Well this is great," Harry thought watching as Hibari stood and was now watching him carefully, analyzing him. While Harry was sure that Hibari was pleased he finally managed to get not one, but two hits on him, the Prefect would be just as equally angry that Harry managed to down him as well. Either way, they were on even grounds at this point. __Trying to take a deep breath to calm the pain and clear his vision, Harry winced as it came out as more of a cough/gasp. A hand automatically moved to his chest where he could feel throbbing and suddenly the world seemed to tilt. He could have sworn that he hissed in Parseltongue, but Harry couldn't be positive. Yet before he blacked out, he saw Hibari towering over him with an unreadable expression on his face._

-x-x-x-x-x-

Yes that had been an interesting fight. After that Kyouya had stopped challenging me and for a while I had thought that now that he had gotten his hits, he would leave me alone. If life were only that easy for me. According to him, he didn't stop stalking me. In fact, it was worse than before. It took him a while to admit that part to me and had I not known Kyouya better, I would have made a big deal over the slight blush on his cheeks. It was such a rare thing for him to do so I made no mention of it at the time and just kept it tucked away in my mind. After all, it wasn't often my lover expressed himself openly so I've learned to cherish the softer moments between us as few as they are.

Leaning back on my palms, I chuckled to myself. Several months had passed before things became more complicated between us. That day comes to my mind so vividly, when I had let my guard down and Kyouya finally managed to chain me to his side. At the time it had been frightening and I remember freaking out badly. But now I look back and I laugh at my crappy luck. It seemed no matter where I went I would somehow get in trouble. Such is the curse of the Boy-Who-Lived.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_The sky burned with fiery colors as the sun slowly made its descent into the horizon and the water of the river reflected the beauty of the sky like a mirror. The late afternoon was cool but Harry didn't mind it much. He didn't really pay attention to it. Rather he was focused on the task at hand. __Wand held out before him, green eyes narrowed as they took in familiar black cloaks and ghostly white masks. He knew it had only been a matter of time. Just because he defeated Voldemort didn't mean that the threat was gone. He would have been a fool to believe that. _

_Shifting slightly, he regarded the Death Eaters calmly as they stood on the bank of a river. There were five and unfortunately for Harry they had him surrounded on all sides. It just wasn't his day._

"_Well well well, it took us a while but it seems we finally found you Potter. Tell me, are you ready to beg for mercy?" one sneered grinning cockily. Harry merely raised an eyebrow wondering why his enemies always felt the need to monologue and gloat? Shouldn't they want to do those things once they actually were victorious? It never made sense to him. _

"_No, not really. What I'm ready for is to get home and finish some homework I have left over before Moony decides to maul me," Harry replied calmly as if he wasn't in the middle of a bunch of psychos out for his blood. __His answer angered the Death Eaters and without warning they began to fire curses. The problem with doing that, especially in a circle, was that the chances of hitting each other were very high. __Harry used their stupidity to his advantage as he ducked down avoiding some nasty cutting curses and even a Cruciatus. He heard some screaming, but didn't focus on them. He couldn't afford to be distracted. _

_A year ago he wouldn't have even thought of using any sort of spell aimed to kill, rather he would have stunned them or knocked them out. But that was a year ago, a lot can change in that time. These people were trying to kill him and he wasn't going to live to see tomorrow if he was soft. __With firm resolve Harry jumped back up firing off a few spells, most meant to harm. Mostly they were cutting curses aimed for limbs, the neck or stomach. He did get one of the Death Eaters in a body binding spell when he came too close. _

_As he fought, Harry thought for a moment that perhaps he could understand Hibari's love for violence, for fighting. Didn't mean the wizard enjoyed it, but he better understood his classmate if only a little. Dodging an Avada Kadavera, Harry shot off an Expelliarmus before grunting as a Cruciatus hit him from behind. A scream tore from his throat, yet the pain was short lived. _

_Panting, Harry cracked open an eye feeling surprise and shock fill him when he saw Hibari standing over the Death Eater who got him from behind, his tonfa out. The man was out cold or perhaps even dead. It was hard to tell with Hibari, he was powerful after all not to mention vicious. __Those steely eyes, which seemed to provoke fear into people, slowly ran over the small battle field before they landed on Harry, burning into him. Groaning, the wizard stood on shaking legs and leveled his own stare with Hibari's. _

_For a moment they just stood there, neither moving from their spot. But in the back of his mind Harry knew that Japanese Aurors would arrive shortly and he didn't want to be tied in with the mess around him. He moved to Japan to get away from any publicity, not cause it. __Without hesitation, he strode over and grabbed Hibari's arm dragging the Prefect up a hill and toward an alleyway between several homes. As they moved into the shadows of a house, loud cracks could be heard and they both paused to look back._

_As predicted Aurors had arrived and were searching for any suspects while cleaning up the mess. Not wishing to linger, Harry moved to release Hibari and make a break for home before he felt his arm being held in a vice grip. Wincing, he turned to glare at the Prefect but didn't get the chance before he was yanked harshly in the opposite direction of where he wanted to go._

"_Hibari-san, what the hell are you doing?" Harry hissed trying to pull away. _

_Yet the grip on his arm was firm and would not relent forcing the Boy-Who-Lived to follow unwillingly. Tired, angry and pretty banged up equaled a pissy, not very happy Harry Potter; something you never wanted to mess with. __With a harsh yank, Harry managed to free his arm and flick his wrist shooting Hibari with a stunning spell. The prefect fell over none too gently, eyes widened only slightly. There wasn't fear in his eyes, only surprise at having been caught off guard. Without thought Harry turned tail and ran ignoring the burning of his limbs and muscles. _

_In the back of his mind he knew this would come to bite him in the ass. Hibari knew about him now! He knew that Harry was different, that he could do magic but perhaps Hibari would be wary of him and leave him alone. He hoped so anyway, but Harry knew that Lady Luck most likely wouldn't favor him in such a way. __And of course he was right! The next day Harry had walked to school with Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera as usual. They had questioned about some of the bandages and bruises he had, but he waved their concern off. __Remus of course threw a fit when he got home and Sirius overacted wondering if they should move, but Harry protested explaining he took care of the Death Eaters. He hadn't told them about Hibari of course, they had enough to worry about that the moment. _

_Either way he managed to calm them down and convince them that they should stay. All three of them really liked Namimori and Harry thought that if they moved, they were just showing that the Death Eaters still had power over them. __So after being patched up and eating along with a bath, Harry had gone to bed exhausted. He was still tired when he woke up, but thankfully not as sore. After a nice breakfast and exchanging pleasant talk with his friends, Harry thought for a moment that it would be a good day. But of course it didn't so he hadn't been that upset over it._

_Now it was normal for Hibari to stand outside the gate in order to catch any stragglers that managed to be tardy. Usually this wouldn't bother the group as they tended to ignore the Prefect and walk by him, but this time had been different. The moment they entered Hibari's view, he watched them like a hawk and it was rather unnerving, especially for Harry and Tsuna. __Once they were close enough to the gate, Hibari pushed himself off and walked toward them his coat flowing behind him. Poor Tsuna looked ready to faint as he greeted, "G-Good morning H-Hibari-san!"_

"_Morning Hibari! Nice day huh?" Yamamoto greeted cheerfully trying to cut away at some of the uncomfortable tension. Gokudera had sneered while Harry nodded in greeting. Hibari swept his gaze over them before locking onto Harry and staring him down. The dark haired teen could do nothing more than stare back, shifting only slightly as he fought down the instinct to turn tail and run. __To the shock of everyone who had stopped to watch, Hibari suddenly reached out and grabbed Harry's arm, dragging him toward the school. Said teen blinked in momentary shock before he began to struggle, "What the hell are you doing? Where are you taking me?" _

"_I shall escort you to and from class every day from now on Potter Harry," Hibari stated in a stoic tone, stunning those within hearing range including his captive. Ignoring Harry's renewed protests (along with Gokudera's as the Italian transfer student tried to help his British counterpart, yet Yamamoto held him back before he blew up something) the Prefect continued to tug him along determined to take him to his class._

"_Hibari-san! I demand you let me go!" Harry shouted digging his heels into the ground as he yanked back attempting to free himself or at least stop his progression. Stopping Hibari turned and frowned deeply irritation clearly in his eyes. Yet there was also a twinkle of amusement. It was obvious he found Harry's fighting and protesting entertaining. _

"_Why should I?" There was satisfaction in that deep tone which just angered Harry more. _

_Growling he questioned, "Why do you want to walk me to my class suddenly?" _

_Hibari didn't seem bothered or fazed as he replied, "Because you are mine." The student body held their breath, silenced by the declaration. Even Gokudera had quieted down. Harry blinked green eyes owlishly at Hibari._

"_Pardon? I think I might have misheard you."_

"_You are mine now Potter Harry therefore I hold the right to escort you to and from class. I also expect you to have lunch with me either in the Disciplinary Committee office or on the roof depending on my mood," the Prefect explained easily as if it was an everyday thing. _

_Harry blinked again as he allowed his brain to process this. Was… was Hibari basically asking him out? That just seemed so weird in his mind! His brain was having a hard time wrapping around the idea. And yet that's what it sounded like. __Shifting as a sense of dread overcame him, Harry questioned, "And why exactly should I comply with your demands?" He could have sworn he heard a few students faint (and Harry was sure Tsuna was one of them). No one EVER questioned Hibari. _

_His word was law at Namimori Middle School! But then again, Harry was a Gryffindor and he was used to clashing with authority. Raising his eyebrow at the question, Hibari suddenly smirked and while he would have firmly denied it later, Harry thought he looked rather handsome doing so. __Leaning close and whispering so not to be overheard, Hibari explained, "You will do as I say and obey what I say. Either that or your secret becomes public knowledge." Harry tensed eyes widening before narrowing. _

_He was being blackmailed! Hibari Kyouya, Prefect of the Namimori Disciplinary Committee, was blackmailing Harry Potter, local British wizard and Boy-Who-Lived-to-Kick-Voldemort's-Ass, into going out with him. What was the world coming to?_

_Now normally Harry wouldn't be worried, but as stated before Hibari's word is law! If he told the student body that Harry was a wizard and could perform magic, they would believe him. It would be second year at Hogwarts all over again! __And while magic could be used to easily erase that tidbit of information from Hibari's mind, Harry would sadly have to admit that he wasn't skilled enough to use such spells. Chances were that it would backfire on him if done incorrectly and he would wind up as Lockhart's neighbor at St. Mungo's. Not to mention if Japanese Aurors found out, Harry and his family would be forced to move!_

_Gritting his teeth and glaring into those smug blue-grey eyes he was beginning to hate, Harry clenched and unclenched his fists for a moment. He was mentally debating on at least punching the other dark haired teen before sighing and looking away showing his surrender. __The students of Namimori Middle School could honestly say they had never seen Hibari as pleased as he did in that moment. And it showed when he suddenly turned Harry's head and kissed him, further shocking the students and said wizard. _

_Of course there was nothing tender or gentle about the kiss like most would dream it to be. It was hard and rough, possessive. It was Hibari showing not only the students who Harry belonged to, but showing Harry himself who he belonged to now. Gokudera's yells could be heard for miles along with Tsuna's surprised scream, but neither Hibari nor Harry had paid much attention. From that day on, students would remember the day when Hibari Kyouya finally decided to date someone even if it was though obvious threats and blackmail._

-x-x-x-x-x-

My stomach hurts, I can't stop laughing. Just thinking back on that day always seems to send me into fits of laughter and giggles despite that I had been rather angry and pissed off when it happened. I never liked being backed into a corner and forced into something. I still didn't even after all this time, but then again Kyouya's the same way. That's why he fits the position of Cloud Guardian so well. He's very much like a cloud, untamable and wanders where he pleases.

A soft, familiar hoot drew my attention to the trees. Grinning, I held out my arm and allowed a familiar snowy owl to perch on it. Stroking her feathers, I cooed at her, "Hello Hedwig. Did you have a good hunt tonight?" Hedwig hooted and nipped at my fingers affectionately. Another trait Kyouya and I share it seems; holding soft spots for animals especially birds.

"Remember the first time you met Kyouya girl?" I questioned her softly. Hedwig hooted again in affirmative as she began to clean her feathers. I smiled at the memory.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Harry sat in his room as he poured over his homework, tapping his pencil against the surface of his desk as he listened to Remus move around in the kitchen preparing dinner while Sirius chatted his ear off. Despite the evil of his school work, it was times like these that made Harry happy and content. There were no worries about an evil Dark Lord trying to kill him or trying to save an entire population. He was normal. __Deciding he was thirsty and needed a break, Harry stood and walked out of his room making his way downstairs. Gliding into the kitchen while waving to his guardians, he quickly moved toward the fridge and dug around for something to drink. Pulling out a bottle of pumpkin juice, Harry blinked when the door bell was rung. _

"_Hm, wonder who that is," Remus commented as he set down his knife. _

"_Don't worry, I got it," Harry reassured as he walked toward the door. Opening it, he blinked as the familiar figure of Hibari Kyouya stood in front of him still dressed in his uniform. Two weeks had passed since they started "going out" and Hibari quickly made a habit of stopping by to check on Harry. Sometimes he stayed and other times he would leave once he saw the wizard. __Introducing him to Remus and Sirius had been interesting the first time he appeared. Both had been wary of the Prefect since he gave off a rather dangerous vibe, but Remus appreciated that he was polite and had manners. _

_Sirius was convinced that Hibari was forcing Harry to be with him (which was right on the mark but he wasn't going to tell his godfather that), but Harry had assured them that Hibari wasn't doing anything to harm him and that he knew what they were. Yes it had been an interesting afternoon._

"_Who is it pup?" Sirius called as he stepped out of the kitchen only to pause and growl slightly. Just because Hibari was allowed to come around didn't mean Sirius was happy about it. There was often animosity between his boyfriend and godfather. __Hibari always seemed to find amusement in it and sometimes did things to antagonize the older wizard. They were subtle things, but still enough to ruffle some feathers or rather fur. Following his mate out, Remus wiped his hands and put on a polite smile, "Ah Hibari-kun, what a pleasant surprise. How are you?"_

"_Good afternoon Lupin-san, Black-san. I'm doing well. May I come in?" Hibari inquired politely nodding his head to the pair. _

"_Of course, come in. Have you eaten yet? I'm in the middle of making dinner." Always the gracious host Harry thought as he allowed Hibari in closing the door behind him. Switching his shoes for slippers, Hibari replied, "No I have not."_

"_Would you like to join us for dinner then?" Both Sirius and Harry twitched at this, but said nothing. Remus was scary when defied and the pair had learned that dealing with his inner wolf wasn't worth the effort. Hibari nodded glancing between godfather and godson, resisting the urge to smirk. Harry's family was rather entertaining for him. __After some silent grumbling and grabbing another bottle of pumpkin juice (Hibari had taken a liking to it surprisingly), the pair headed upstairs while Remus went back to cooking and Sirius brooded. Entering his room, Harry gestured for him to take a seat and handed him his beverage. _

"_Please try not to antagonize Sirius during dinner," Harry ordered as he picked up his pencil again and got back to work. Hibari said nothing as he watched the slightly smaller teen, his boyfriend now. __Sipping their drinks occasionally, they remained like that for nearly fifteen minutes enjoying the silence and the soothing breeze from the open window. Yet it was disturbed when Hedwig suddenly flew in and perched herself on the table. __Hibari, despite having been over many times, had not met Hedwig yet although Harry had told him about her after his first encounter with Hibird. Usually she was out hunting or flying whenever he was around. _

"_Hey there girl. Did you have a good time outside?" Harry questioned as he reached out to stroke her head. Hedwig hooted nipping at his fingers in greeting before turning to Hibari. She gazed at the Prefect with a critical eye which made Hibari raise an eyebrow at her. Harry looked between them as they seemed to have some sort of stare down briefly wondering if he should interfere or not. Finally after several minutes, Hedwig dismissed Hibari and began to clean her feathers. _

"_She approves of me," Hibari stated glancing at Harry. Said teen blinked in confusion before glancing at his familiar. He questioned, "Do you really… approve of him Hedwig?" There was a mixture of curiosity and hesitance in his voice, part of him dreading the answer. __Hedwig looked between the pair before hooting softly and bobbing her head, obviously approving of her chick's choice of a mate. Groaning, Harry smacked his head on the table as Hibari smirked and the owl went back to cleaning her feathers, obviously unconcerned over Harry's dramatic actions. _

-x-x-x-x-x-

Chuckling I stroked Hedwig's head, "You know at the time I felt like you betrayed me. After all I wasn't really with Kyouya of my own free will you know." Hedwig hooted and ruffled her feathers hopping off my arm to settle next to me. Shaking my head I gazed back out at the sky as memories continued to flood my head. My relationship with Kyouya was always strange and out of the ordinary. We were such different people compared to our peers. I was a wizard and he was the guardian for a future mafia boss.

Yet over time I grew used to the uniqueness of our relationship and became comfortable around him. It was shocking even to myself how contented I was having him by my side over time. We held an understanding and kinship between us that no one would be able to comprehend. Even now we often get strange looks from those who haven't known us for a long time. The other Guardians along with Tsuna find amusement in our relationship. Although there are times where Gokudera still complains to me and asks me why I continue to stay with Kyouya. I just smile at him and thank him for being a good friend to me; for concerning himself over me. At this point he usually blushes and mumbles something which just makes me smile more.

Of course my relationship with Kyouya has had its struggles, it's ups and downs. There were times were we fought, where we yelled and there were times were we wouldn't talk for days. I remember a few times it got pretty bad, especially the one time when some sleazy upperclassman had been trying to hit on me. Kyouya wasn't happy and had accused me of encouraging the guy and leading him on. I had never been so hurt or mad before, having worked to remain loyal to my boyfriend.

"I think that was the first time I hexed Kyouya and then locked myself in my room crying. I didn't come out for three days," I thought. A week had gone by before he came to apologize to me, although Remus and Sirius didn't make it easy for him. Neither did any of our friends really, especially Yamamoto and Gokudera. Reaching out the stroke Hedwig's feathers, I murmured, "But despite everything, I'm happy. I really am girl and I don't regret my choice to be here. Things didn't turn out as I expected, but I wouldn't change it for the world."

Yawning, I decided it was probably best I should head in to sleep. It was rather late after all and I like to think the sooner I sleep, the sooner tomorrow would come. This meant I would see Kyouya quicker. Standing, I stretched and groaned as my back popped wondering how it was possible to feel so old when I was only twenty-three. Life was evil like that I suppose. Leaving Hedwig to her solitude knowing she could take care of herself, I walked back inside my feet tapping softly upon the tatami. Yet I paused for a minute licking my lips as my throat tickled a bit, realizing I was thirsty. Redirecting myself, I headed to the kitchen.

As I was retrieving a glass, I thought I heard a noise and paused to listen. Moments passed before I shrugged it off thinking it was my mind playing tricks or me being paranoid again. Holding the cup under the faucet I turned the tap and allowed the water to flow, waiting a few seconds before turning it off again. Bringing it to my lips I drank relaxing when the coolness flowed down the back of my throat, soothing me. When I was done I sighed and quickly washed the glass, setting it in the drying rack. Yawning, I rubbed my eyes and turned to walk back to the bedroom when I bumped into something soft, but solid. I grunted in surprise as arms wrapped around him which just startled me more. Mentally cursing myself for not having my wand, I moved to dislodge myself.

"Don't move," a deep, husky voice ordered. A very familiar voice actually. Snapping my gaze up I gaped as Kyouya stared down at me an eyebrow raised while a smirk curled on his soft lips. I probably looked like an idiot with the way I was staring at him, but I don't think I really cared at that moment.

"K-Kyouya!" I stuttered.

"You're losing your edge. Be aware even in our home," Kyouya scolded. I felt myself flush bright red in embarrassment as I shouted, "Well sorry! But not everyone is as paranoid as you jerk!"

Kyouya merely smirked more before leaning down to kiss me. It was rough and demanding which wasn't surprising. After all the last time we saw each other was nearly a month ago and to deprive Kyouya of sex was always a bad thing. But it was an important mission and Tsuna felt that he could trust no one but Kyouya. I whimpered as he bit my bottom lip hard before licking it soothingly, his hands cradling my bottom as he pulled our hips together. I tried to hold in a shudder but my body betrayed me and all I could do was mew as he continued to kiss me.

We finally pulled away lips bruised and cheeks flushed, a string of saliva stretching between us. Oh god I wanted nothing more than to let him have his way with me, but we were in the kitchen and the floor wasn't exactly the most comfortable place to have sex. I should know, we've tried it before. Kyouya cupped my face and with surprising tenderness, brushed his thumb over my lip as his eyes gazed into mine. In his deep voice he purred, "I'm home Harry, my koneko-chan."

I blushed before smiling softly, "Welcome home Kyouya."

FIN.

* * *

...Yeah... that's all I have to say about that. Again I must remind you that this is a year old and most likely not as good as my newer stuff but I still liked it so I finished it. I might decide to continue this series with a few more one-shots. Perhaps Hibari and Harry's first date together (they should go on a wizarding date) and maybe some smut for them. I don't know, I'll probably work on them in between **DFI**, **Look to the Stars** and **Shinobi of the Fellowship**. My sort of stress relief from my major fics. Anway! Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you!

**~Seth**


End file.
